Una mesa para trece
by TrixBB
Summary: Algunos años en el futuro... 1 Cena con recuerdos y sorpresas. 2 Paseo al zoológico. 3 Corte de pelo y deportes. 4 Un encuentro inesperado. 5 Todos en la cama... GRACIAS por sus comentarios que siempre me animan a seguir escribiendo!
1. Chapter 1: una cena como cualquier otra

El día estaba demasiado frío como para permitir que los niños jugaran en el patio fuera de casa, era mejor tenerlos dentro y prevenir posibles resfríos. Además a ambas madres les encantaba tener a sus niños cerca y disfrutar de ellos, después de todo, los pequeños estaban creciendo muy rápido.

"¡¿Mamá podemos jugar a las escondidas?" se escuchó gritar a la pequeña anfitriona de casa desde el borde de la escalera en el segundo piso, una nena de casi seis años que a decir de todos era el vivo retrato de su madre. "¡¿Podemos madrina?" insistió un pequeño algo mayor que la nena, con hermosos ojos rasgados y abundantes rizos color miel que se hallaba esperando una respuesta junto a la niña. Detrás de ellos, otros pequeños también aguardaban impacientes.

En la cocina dos mujeres conversaban mientras compartían unas tazas de té, a todas luces se trataba de las madres de todos esos pequeñuelos. Las mujeres se miraron y sin necesidad de ponerse de acuerdo, se levantaron se asomaron a la escalera, y la madre que había heredado ese par de ojos rasgados al mayor de los niños indicó: "bajen todos un momento, porque a gritos no nos entendemos". Rápidamente volvieron a sentarse en sus lugares en la mesa del comedor de diario en la cocina y esperaron sonriendo con complicidad a que sus hijos bajaran, escuchaban claramente el bullicio que hacía el tropel de críos bajando la escalera.

Los siete pequeños estaban parados luciendo las caras más inocentes del mundo frente a sus madres. El niño y la niña más grandes, parados uno junto al otro, sujetos por la mano. Un par de gemelos idénticos de ojos marrones y cabello rubio desordenado que solo podían diferenciarse porque uno de ellos tenía un pequeño lunar en la barbilla, regalaban a las mujeres mayores un par de sonrisas encantadoras herencia innegable de su padre el mejor agente del FBI, y que a pesar de sus cortos tres años ya sabían los ayudarían a conseguir el permiso tan deseado. Completaban el grupo unos trillizos algo mayores que los gemelos, formado por dos nenas con abundante y larga cabellera oscura sujeta en coletas que sonreían luciendo hoyuelos en las mejillas y tenían los mismos ojos que el mayor de los varones del grupo, y un niño de rizos dorados y enormes ojos azules, idéntico a su propio padre un reconocido entomólogo.

"Mami podemos jugar a las escondidas, te prometo que no romperemos nada esta vez…" ofreció la mayor de las niñas. "Por favor madrina", agregó el niño más grande acercándose a la mujer a la que había llamado madrina juntando sus manos en posición de súplica y ofreciéndole la más tierna de las miradas. Los gemelos, en cuanto notaron que su compañero de juegos se acercaba a su madre, corrieron celosos a rodearla colocándose uno a cada lado de ella y apropiándose de su atención, marcando territorio… la científica no pudo esconder una sonrisa ante el gesto de sus pequeños y levantando las cejas dijo a su mejor amiga "por si no me bastaba con Booth, ahora tengo otro par de pequeños machos alfa"… la artista soltó una carcajada mientras abrazaba a una de sus hijas que sentada en su falda le besaba el rostro.

"Cariño, ¿crees que podríamos decir que no ante estas espontáneas y desinteresadas muestras de afecto?" consultó la madre de cuatro de aquellos niños a la mujer sentada del otro lado de la mesa. "Mmm… no estoy muy convencida, a mi nadie me ha besado aún", bromeó la antropóloga, que no había terminado de hablar y ya tenía a los gemelos luchando por ser quien daba más besos a su madre. Entre risas, la mujer que alguna vez afirmó que nunca tendría hijos añadió "jugar es importante para establecer conexiones sociales y culturales".

"Mami, tía Angela… contesten" insistió la nena grande, "qué dicen, ¿podemos?" agregó, guiñando aquel par de ojos idénticos a los de su madre y ofreciendo una dulce sonrisa en la que faltaban algunos dientes.

"Chicos, presten atención a las reglas del juego" señaló la mujer de ojos azules poniéndose de pie y tratando de calmar a los gemelos que estaban a punto de empezar una riña por el afecto de mamá, "solo pueden esconderse en el segundo piso, está prohibido entrar a mi dormitorio o al de Parker… Si les han quedado claras las indicaciones entonces pueden ir a jugar", completó. No fue necesaria ninguna aclaración, los niños salieron corriendo de la cocina y se dirigieron al segundo piso, felices por haber conseguido el permiso.

Al quedar a solas nuevamente, la mujer de rasgos orientales reinició la conversación bromeando "y cariño… ¿cuándo piensas enseñarme aquella famosa foto del omelette?", "vamos Ange siempre tienes que encontrar el momento de insistir con eso, ya te expliqué que no puedo mostrártela, Booth y yo hicimos un trato", suplicó la antropóloga. "Y yo no me cansaré de recordarte que los derechos de las mejores amigas, están por encima de los acuerdos de pareja" aclaró la artista con un brillo pícaro en la mirada soltando una suave carcajada… la mujer de ciencia se dio cuenta que la mujer a la que quería como a una hermana estaba bromeando y sonrió también.

Sus risas se vieron interrumpidas por un muchacho de unos dieciséis años que ingresó a la cocina cargando bolsas de compras. "Hola tía Angela, ¡qué bueno verte!, hola mamá" dijo el jovencito mientras colocaba las bolsas sobre el mostrador de la cocina para luego girarse hacia ellas y acercarse a darles un beso en la mejilla a ambas. "¡Cada día más parecido a su padre, ¿dónde quedó baby Booth?" reclamó Angela bromeando mientras levantaba ambas manos dando mayor énfasis a su pregunta. "He sido relevado por un par de enanos que ahora son los nuevos babies Booth" indicó entre risas el adolescente.

"¿Dónde está toda la tropa?" se escuchó entonces preguntar a un hombre en perfecta condición física que ingresó a la cocina cargando más bolsas y que sin detenerse a dejarlas sobre el repostero, fue directamente hacia la mujer a la que empezaron a brillarle los ojos en cuanto lo vio aparecer por la puerta, para besarla tiernamente en los labios mordisqueando suavemente su labio inferior procurando alargar el contacto lo más posible.

"Hey, ¡basta de cine gratis! que hay mujeres y adolescentes presentes" reclamó Angela haciendo el ademán de querer taparse los ojos… "Hola Ange, no me di cuenta que estabas aquí" bromeó Booth. "Si lo tengo claro, solo tienes ojos para Bren… Parker creo que será mejor irnos a vigilar a los peques y dejarlos solos" contestó la artista. "Ya estoy acostumbrado tía…" interrumpió el muchachito ruborizándose en el acto e interrumpiendo sus propias palabras, "me voy a mi habitación a empezar a trabajar un ensayo que debo tener listo para el miércoles, los veo para cenar" continuó mientras salía de la cocina.

El ex francotirador empezó a sacar las cosas de las bolsas, la antropóloga se levantó para ayudarlo aprovechando cada ocasión para rozar a su pareja aproximándose a él más de lo necesario. Booth dirigió una mirada cómplice a la mujer que más amaba en el mundo, suplicándole en silencio que dejara de torturarlo insinuándosele de esa manera, en frente de la mejor amiga de ambos. La mejor antropóloga del mundo entendió el mensaje y comentó "me parece que prefieres guardar las cosas solo…" dedicando una sonrisa insinuante a su pareja mientras se volvía a sentar frente a su taza de té. Booth respiró aliviado, si su Huesos continuaba rozándolo de esa manera no iba a poder seguir controlándose y Angela se iba a tener que encargar de todos los niños por un buen rato, tosió aclarándose la garganta avergonzado por sus pensamientos.

"Bueno chicos, creo que me voy… gracias por todo Brenn, me llevaré a la mayor parte del circo a casa para que puedan ustedes empezar a preparar la cena" empezó a decir Angela, bebiendo el último sorbo de té helado que quedaba en su taza. "En realidad Ange estamos empatados cuatro tuyos: Michael, Kathy, Sarah y Joseph, y cuatro nuestros: Parker, Christie, Henry y Mathew". Booth no pudo evitar abrazar a su mujer y darle un beso sobre el cabello, agradecido por milésima vez por todo el amor que ella no dejaba de demostrar por Parker. Cerró los ojos por un segundo y se perdió en sus recuerdos.

_Todo había ocurrido un viernes hacía más de 6 años, él acababa de llegar a su antiguo departamento después de un día de trabajo agotador y se sorprendió al encontrar el lugar en absoluto silencio, por un momento supuso que Huesos y Parker habían salido a comprar la cena y se dispuso a llamarlos por teléfono, cuando escuchó murmullos que venían desde su habitación, se aproximó sigiloso con la intención de darles una pequeña sorpresa… pero el sorprendido fue él al escuchar la conversación entre la mujer que más amaba en el mundo, embarazada de casi 8 meses, y su hijo de diez años._

"_Gracias Parker por ayudarme, pero insisto en que me digas lo que te ocurre, has estado muy callado toda la tarde" decía la mujer mientras acariciaba el cabello del niño que la ayudaba a ponerse las zapatillas y estaba arrodillado delante de ella terminando de atarle los pasadores._

"_No ocurre nada Huesos" insistió el pequeño, aunque era claro que estaba mintiendo y no hacia el menor esfuerzo porque sus palabras parecieran sinceras… la mujer le levantó la barbilla obligándolo a mirarla directo a los ojos. El niño descubrió en los ojos de la mujer a la que admiraba y amaba casi tanto como a su propia madre un brillo de tristeza, esa mirada lo hizo armarse de valor, "es que… cuando nazca mi hermanita, ya no me vas a querer igual" dijo con los ojos llorosos._

_La mujer no se esperaba que el problema fuera ese, suponía que el hijo de su pareja había tenido algún contratiempo en la escuela, quizás una mala nota o una riña con algún otro niño… de pronto, se sintió superada por las palabras del pequeño, no sabía que decir, solo podía pensar en Angela y en cuanto la necesitaba en situaciones como esta… intentó imaginar que haría su mejor amiga frente a un momento como este… jaló al pequeño de la mano obligándolo a sentarse junto a ella sobre la cama, respiró profundo y preguntó "¿he hecho algo qué te haya llevado a pensar eso?"._

_La pregunta de la mujer hizo que Parker se sintiera culpable. Desde que Huesos y su padre estaban viviendo juntos, él estaba pasando mucho más tiempo con su papá que nunca antes en su vida. Incluso a veces, la misma Huesos llamaba por teléfono a su mamá para pedirle autorización y recogerlo de la escuela entre semana, de manera que pudiera pasar con ellos alguna tarde extra y no solo los fines de semana. Además ella que siempre lo había tratado con cariño, ahora le demostraba su afecto con besos y abrazos que lo sorprendían en cualquier momento… "No Huesos, tu eres la mejor y yo te quiero mucho" respondió el niño. La mujer pasó uno de sus brazos por sobre los hombros del pequeño reconfortándolo y lo besó en la cabeza con suavidad, "y entonces, ¿qué es lo que pasa?" insistió la mujer. _

_Parker sabía que la mamá de su hermanita era una de las personas más inteligentes del mundo, además Huesos no sabía mentir, así que iba a ser muy sencillo comprobar lo que le causaba tanto dolor. El niño estiró ambos brazos alrededor de la mujer a manera de un abrazo y apoyando su cabeza sobre un costado de ella empezó a hablar "me siento triste, porque lo natural es que cuando la bebe nazca, yo deje de ser tu niño favorito en el mundo y la quieras más a ella, porque ella va a ser tu verdadera hija"._

_Fue entonces que todas las miradas, todos los silencios, le resultaron fáciles de interpretar a la antropóloga, y respiró aliviada pues supo con certeza lo que debía decir, "Parker… si bien es cierto que por mi condición de mujer estoy genéticamente predispuesta a amar a los hijos que engendre, a cuidarlos y velar por su bienestar como resultado de un proceso de millones de años de evolución…", "que quiere decir engendre" interrumpió el niño._

_La antropóloga se dio cuenta que iba a tener que utilizar palabras menos científicas, explicó el término al pequeño, y continuó "he comprobado en más de una oportunidad, que las emociones permiten que los seres humanos tomemos decisiones que superan a lo que es natural… tu padre diría que son ocasiones en las que el corazón le gana al cerebro". En ese momento el hombre que escuchaba la conversación desde la puerta de la habitación a espaldas de la mujer y el niño, sonrío preguntándose en qué momento su Huesos había cambiado tanto._

_Con un tono de voz muy dulce la mujer agregó, "Parker, te puedo afirmar que amaré a todos los hermanos que tu padre y yo podamos darte", el niño sonrió al imaginar que en el futuro tendría varios hermanitos a los que cuidar y querer, "y quiero que sepas que tu eres el único niño que ha logrado que mi corazón supere a millones de años de evolución, eres el único niño en el mundo al que he decidido querer como si fuera mi propio hijo porque mi corazón no me permitiría quererte de otra forma" terminó de decir con voz entrecortada. El niño permaneció en silencio y por toda respuesta apretó con más fuerza sus brazos alrededor de la mujer, entonces ella decidió darle un poco más de seguridad al pequeño diciendo "si tu me lo permites, a partir de hoy, cuando me pregunten cuántos hijos tengo yo contestaré que tengo dos, un niño grande y una niña por nacer". Parker levantó el rostro hacia la mujer y mirándola fijamente a los ojos le preguntó "¿cuándo estemos solos te puedo decir mamá?", "puedes hacerlo cuándo quieras, frente a quien quieras, dónde quieras…" respondió la mujer envolviendo al pequeño en un tierno abrazo._

_En ese momento Booth decidió que aquel momento les pertenecía solo a ellos, retrocedió silenciosamente hasta la sala y fingió que recién llegaba, exclamando en voz alta "hola, ¿les provoca cenar pizza?"._

La animada conversación que mantenían las mejores amigas lo sacaron de sus recuerdos, "mejor quédate a cenar con nosotros, va a ser muy difícil lograr que los críos acepten separarse" escucho decir a su Huesos, "si Ange, llama a Jack para que venga a acompañarnos" añadió Booth.

Una hora más tarde, todos disfrutaban de la cena que resultaba tan animada como era usual cada vez que se juntaban ambas familias. Booth no dejaba de sorprenderse por lo acertadas que resultaron todas las decisiones que había tomado Huesos cuando compraron los muebles de la casa, recordaba en particular como había insistido en tener una mesa grande en el comedor principal… y solo así, ahora tenían espacio justo para las doce personas que compartían la alegre cena de esa noche.. "felizmente te saliste con la tuya y compramos esta mesota" dijo Booth en voz alta dedicándole su sonrisa más encantadora a la mujer con la que compartía su vida desde hacía más de diez años.

Brennan le dedicó una mirada triunfal, y mientras ayudaba a su pequeña hija a echar salsa sobre sus vegetales, sin detenerse a pensar un segundo dijo en voz alta como la cosa más natural del mundo, "aunque pronto tendremos que cambiarla por una un poco más grande". Parker y Angela dejaron caer sus cubiertos sobre el plato en el mismo instante en que la antropóloga terminó de pronunciarse, voltearon a mirarla y la encontraron sonriendo. Parker no pudo reprimir un pequeño grito "¡mamá!". Entonces Jack comprendió el significado de las palabras que acababa de escuchar y se puso de pie en un segundo para acercarse a palmotear la espalda de Booth diciendo con su áspera voz "¡felicidades compadre!".

La felicitación del hombre que se había convertido con el paso de los años en un gran amigo sacó a Booth del estado de shock en que había caído por un segundo, se puso de pie instantáneamente dirigiéndose al otro extremo de la mesa para abrazar a la mujer de su vida besándola suavemente en los labios, y acto seguido, no pudo evitar levantar los brazos en señal de victoria exclamando "hemos ganado 5 a 4".


	2. Chapter 2: un paseo al zoológico

Era increíble lo bien que se le daban los niños a Brennan.

_Para Booth, la mujer de la que se enamoraba cada día más, poseía un instinto maternal súper desarrollado gracias al cual lograba que cualquier niño se sintiera cómodo y seguro en su presencia, la prueba más contundente era lo felices que estaban sus hijos cuando ella se hacía cargo de ellos y la manera en que reclamaban la presencia de mamá cada vez que dejaban de verla por algún tiempo, ni que decir el esfuerzo que había costado hacerlos entender que mamá tenía que trabajar y por eso a veces tardaba más de la cuenta en llegar a casa… pobre Huesos, no podía ni darse un baño tranquilla, pues lo más probable era que alguno de los críos le tocara la puerta apurándola. _

_Cualquiera podría suponer que se trataba de una relación normal entre madre e hijos, pero el asunto era que no solo era fantástica con sus propios hijos… Booth recordaba al pequeño Andy, aquel bebe que tanto se encariñó con Brennan; además estaban las niñas de Russ y Amy, cada vez que venían de visita no se querían separar de su tía Temperance; y claro el propio Parker que ya estaba totalmente encandilado y encaprichado con Huesos desde mucho antes de que se convirtieran en una verdadera familia._

_Según Angela, la explicación era muy sencilla, a los niños les agradan las personas con intenciones claras, que no les oculten las cosas, que les respondan todas las preguntas y siempre les hablen con la verdad, sobre todo si eso implicaba que los tratasen como adultos… y si bien su mejor amiga podía parecer una persona de trato cortante y autosuficiente a los ojos de los adultos, para los niños se trataba de una señora que no se andaba con rodeos. _

_La artista tenía claro que la primera opción para dejar a sus hijos cuando ella y Jack tenían que viajar, siempre sería en casa de Booth y Brennan, los chicos disfrutaban mucho de las visitas a los primos Booth y les encantaba quedarse a dormir con ellos porque todas las veces, antes de dormir, el tío Seeley les contaba historias muy divertidas en las que casi siempre Booth era un valiente guerrero, Bren era lady Huesos, Jack era un hechicero y ella era un hada._

Ese sábado en particular, Angela había amanecido con una terrible migraña, quizás ocasionada por el viaje que Jack había aceptado hacer a Texas después de recibir una muy sospechosa petición de su suegro. Gracias a Dios, Bren la llamó temprano para confirmarle los planes tenían con los chicos para ese día y al saber de su estado se ofreció a pasar por los chicos para llevarlos al zoológico de todas maneras, solamente debía tenerlos desayunados y listos antes de las 10 de la mañana.

Tenían planeada esa visita al zoológico desde hacía un par de semanas… ella y Booth siempre procuraban sacar a los pequeños de casa cuando Parker tenía que prepararse para exámenes. Sin embargo, ese paseo se presentaba un poco más complicado de lo usual… Angela estaba enferma, Jack había viajado intempestivamente y Booth tuvo que ir a renovar su certificación de francotirador, por lo que recién podría darles el alcance en el zoológico probablemente al mediodía.

A Brennan no le gustaba dejar de cumplir con lo ofrecido a sus hijos, además esa mañana los niños habían amanecido muy ruidosos y probablemente no dejarían que Parker pudiera estudiar tranquilo, por lo demás a ella hacía tiempo que le provocaba llevar a los chicos al zoológico y lo mejor era hacerlo antes de que su tercer embarazo fuera más notorio, con sus casi 5 meses de gestación todavía podía valerse por si misma sin mayores complicaciones.

Era una lástima que Angela no pudiera acompañarla pero tenía confianza en que los niños se comportarían dentro de lo aceptable y no le darían demasiados problemas, además a más tardar una hora después de su ingreso al parque Booth llegaría a acompañarlos.

Todavía faltaba casi una hora para que fuera momento de pasar a recoger a los hijos de Angela. Como todos los sábados Parker se estaba haciendo cargo de servir el desayuno a los pequeños, le encantaba mirarlo mientras interactuaba con sus hermanos menores; el niño pequeño al que conoció hace muchos años en la primera Navidad que compartió con Booth, se había transformado en un muchachito encantador, sumamente interesado en las ciencias y con capacidades interpersonales muy desarrolladas tal como las tenía su padre.

"Mamá, ¿estás segura que no quieres que te acompañe al zoo para ayudarte con mis hermanos?" Le preguntó el adolescente con voz preocupada, sacándola de sus pensamientos. "No es necesario Parker, es mejor que aproveches estas horas de tranquilidad y silencio para estudiar" le respondió la mujer a la que llamaba mamá desde antes que naciera la mayor de sus hermanos. "Solo ayúdame a colocar a los gemelos en sus asientos especiales en la camioneta antes de partir", añadió la mujer mientras colocaba una de sus manos afectuosamente sobre una de las mejillas del mayor de sus hijos y lo miraba directamente a los ojos, esos ojos marrones iguales a los de Booth y que los gemelos también habían heredado.

Minutos más tarde y después de recibir la mirada más agradecida del mundo, seguida por un entrañable abrazo, la mejor antropóloga del mundo partió de la casa de la mujer a la que quería como a una hermana con su camioneta llena de niños. A lo lejos le pareció escuchar la voz de Angela, "no hay forma en que algún día pueda pagarte este favor"… sonrió al pensar que no entendía a qué pago se refería, sería algo que le preguntaría a Booth más tarde.

Los mayores del grupo eran su hija Christie y Michael, el mayor de los hijos de Angela que ya tenía siete años, ese par eran una maravilla de niños, a pesar de ser muy independientes, obedecían sin problemas todas las indicaciones y se mantenían a una distancia prudencial de ella. Los trillizos de Angela, ya tenían cinco años e imitaban todo lo que los mayores hacían, así que siempre estaban detrás de ellos siguiendo sus pasos… en realidad los terribles del grupo eran sus gemelos de tres años, sin embargo, bastaba con prestarle un poco de atención extra a cualquiera de los hijos varones de Angela para que los más pequeños del grupo reaccionaran y al instante se encontrarán luchando por apropiarse de la atención de mamá.

El mejor agente del FBI acababa de llegar al zoológico y si bien, lo más sencillo era llamar a Huesos para preguntarle donde se encontraban ella y los chicos, había preferido buscarlos por él mismo para darles una sorpresa… estaba convencido de que Huesos había decidido hacer el mismo recorrido que solían repetir desde que Parker era un crío, primero la zona de los monos, luego los felinos…

"Eso" exclamó en voz alta pues acababa de ver a Michael y a Christie corriendo hacia la jaula de las panteras, como siempre bien sujetos por las manos, detrás de ellos corrían los trillizos y unos pasos más lejos estaban los gemelos uno a cada lado de su madre. Se puso serio al pensar que llegaría el día en que debería tener una conversación muy seria sobre el respeto que su hija se merecía con el, por ahora, pequeño e inofensivo Michael Hodgings.

A los que no lograba ver por ningún lado eran Angela y Jack, quizás habían ido a comprar refrescos para los peques… sigilosamente se aproximó al grupo que se encontraba distraído mirando entusiasmado como jugaban las panteras adultas con un par de cachorros.

La imagen que tenía ante sus ojos quedaría grabada en sus recuerdos para siempre… Michael y Christie sujetándose de la reja mirando fijamente a los felinos; Kathy y Sarah, las niñas de Angela, un poco asustadas por los rugidos de los felinos se protegían acurrucándose las dos en uno de los costados de su tía Huesos que trataba de explicarles que las panteras rugían como parte del juego y no porque estuvieran molestas; Joseph, el menor de los trillizos Hodgings, recogía hojas caídas y las guardaba en los bolsillos de su pantalón… ese crío era igualito a Jack… y sus gemelos, Henry y Matthew, empujándose el uno al otro, imitando el juego de los cachorros.

Fue entonces que su Huesos, la mujer a la que amaba más que a su vida, volteó a mirar por sobre su hombro y lo vio llegar, en un instante el rostro se le iluminó con la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo, e instintivamente puso una mano sobre su vientre como avisándole al bebé que crecía en su interior que papá acababa de llegar.

Henry y Mathew no perdían el menor detalle de lo que hacía su madre, así que fue inevitable que al percatarse de que ella miraba hacia otro lado, ellos también lo hicieran y descubrieran que papá estaba a unos pocos metros de ellos.

Booth intentó hacer una señal de silencio a los pequeños colocando una mano sobre los labios, pero fue inútil, en un pestañeo ya todos los chicos habían notado su presencia y corrían hacia él alborotados.

Huesos fue la última en lograr acercársele, tuvo que esperar a que el padre de sus hijos respondiera a las muestras de cariño de todos los niños con besos, abrazos, apretones de mano y caricias en el cabello… y recién entonces fue su momento… Booth se aproximó a ella y la tomó suavemente por la cintura, la besó en los labios dulcemente, sin apuro, al separar sus labios permanecieron unos segundos con las frentes unidas, apoyados uno en el otro mirándose a los ojos tiernamente, mientras se murmuraban un "te amo".

"Tío Seeley, mamá no pudo venir porque está con dolor de cabeza", era la voz ronquita de Michael obligándolos a dejar el universo paralelo al que se transportaban cada vez que se besaban, "sí papá, y el tío Jack se fue a Texas", agregó Christie… "o sea que has venido sola con toda esta tribu?" interrogó Booth a la mujer que para él tenía los ojos más hermosos del mundo.

"Soy perfectamente capaz de pasar un par de horas con un grupo de niños" reclamó la mujer, "no entiendo porqué te sorprende" agregó. Booth levantó las manos, indicando que se rendía ante las pruebas evidentes de que Huesos era capaz de eso y mucho más, y no pudo más que agregar "¿qué les parece si vamos a almorzar pizza?"…

Toda la gente alrededor de ellos, no pudo evitar voltear a mirarlos cuándo se escuchó a todos los niños gritar en coro "¡Siiiii!"

Un hombre mayor, muy parecido a Pops, pasó junto a ellos y al observar el abultado vientre de Brennan, le guiñó un ojo a Booth y sonriendo le dijo en voz alta "vaya muchachote, siete pequeños y uno en camino… ya solo te falta uno para el equipo de baseball". Booth no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, y tanto él como el anciano se quedaron de una pieza cuando escucharon decir a Huesos con absoluta frescura… "en casa nos espera el noveno".


	3. Chapter 3: huesos mamá

Era una mañana de sábado casi como cualquier otra, con un poco de esfuerzo, Booth y Brennan habían logrado convencer a su hija de cinco años de acompañar a su madre al salón de belleza para que le recorten un poco el cabello. La pequeña Christie ya tenía el flequillo casi cubriéndole los ojos, así que era necesario acudir a que se lo recortaran, y aunque la pequeña abrazándose a las piernas de papá con fuerza había preguntado "¿por qué no me lo corta papi como siempre después de bañarme?", en esta oportunidad la madre de la criatura tenía otros planes.

Si bien era cierto que en otras ocasiones Booth se había hecho cargo del flequillo de la niña, Brennan dirigiéndose a su hija con un tono de voz muy dulce, que no correspondía de ninguna manera con los términos que utilizó para expresarse, les explicó a ambos el motivo de su decisión, "prefiero que participes desde temprana edad de algunos ritos sociales propios de nuestro género, para crearte el hábito y evitar posteriores complicaciones".

Booth no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar las palabras con las que la mujer que más amaba en el mundo, estaba intentando convencer a la hija de ambos… era imposible no amarla un poco más, después de ser testigo de escenas como esa.

La antropóloga sabía perfectamente que algunos de los términos que acababa de emplear escapaban a la capacidad de entendimiento de su pequeña, sin embargo, no dudaba que Booth la ayudaría y haría una traducción simultánea de lo que acababa de decir en palabras que Christie pudiera comprender.

Y de hecho así ocurrió, no había terminado de hablar y el mejor agente del FBI ya estaba acotando, mientras levantaba a la pequeña y la cargaba en brazos para hablarle frente a frente, con la mirada clavada en ese hermoso par de ojos enormes y azules iguales a los de su madre, "mi pequeña princesa, mamá te va a llevar a que te pongan tan hermosa como ella". La niña, abrazada del cuello de papá, insistió "¿y tú también vendrás para que te pongan lindo?" al mismo tiempo que le dedicaba la sonrisa más tierna del mundo y lo cubría de besos, logrando que papá estuviera a punto de aceptar acompañarlas.

Brennan no pudo evitar que una pequeña risa escapara de sus labios al comprobar que su niña había heredado, corregida y aumentada, toda la capacidad de manipulación que ella tanto admiraba en Booth, y que a ella misma le hubiera gustado heredar de su propio padre. Y agregó, empleando la misma entonación que utilizaría al describir los resultados de una investigación a un auditorio de entendidos, "papá es un hombre de simetría casi perfecta, muy bien estructurado y según los estándares de belleza masculinos es bastante apuesto y atractivo".

Booth soltó una carcajada y sonriendo muy satisfecho de sí mismo, estiró el brazo que tenía libre sujetando a la mujer de su vida por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él, para después darle un ligero besos en los labios mientras agregaba, alternando su mirada entre madre e hija, "mamá y tú tendrán una salida solo para chicas y yo me quedaré en casa practicando lanzamientos con tus hermanos".

Casi un par de horas después de que la casa se convirtiera en territorio masculino, cuatro machos alfa apellidados Booth se encontraban en el jardín delantero dedicándose a su pasatiempo preferido, practicar deportes… esa mañana les tocaba beisbol… Booth lanzaba de manera alternada una bola para Mathew y otra para Henry, Parker estaba parado unos metros detrás de su padre atrapando las bolas que sus hermanos lograban conectar. Sus pequeños hermanos eran bateadores agresivos natos, iban por todas las bolas, y lograban conectar gran parte de ellas… él se sentía muy orgulloso de verlos tan interesados por los deportes porque sabía que eso hacía muy feliz a su padre. Cada vez que alguno de los gemelos lograba conectar una bola, Parker lo vitoreaba levantándolo en hombros y sacudiéndole el cabello, tal y como recordaba lo había hecho su padre con él mismo cuando era un niño chico.

De pronto el entrenamiento fue interrumpido por la llegada de las mujeres de la casa. Christie bajó del auto y corrió hacia dónde estaban su padre y sus hermanos luciendo su nuevo flequillo, y estirando las pequeñas manitas para lucir ante su padre la uñitas pintadas de rosa, "mira papi, mira mis uñas… son iguales a las de mami", Booth tomó una de las manos de su pequeña hija y sonriendo se hincó sobre una de sus rodillas para depositar un tierno beso sobre ella, mientras le decía "mi princesa está hermosa, igualita que mamá".

Fue entonces que el ex francotirador dirigió la mirada hacia el auto de su mujer y notó que Brennan había abierto la maletera y comenzaba a sacar de ella bolsas de compras, "mamá y tú… han aprovechado de hacer compras?" interrogó Booth a su pequeña. "Sí, hemos comprado cosas ricas para el almuerzo", respondió la niña sentándose sobre la rodilla de su padre que permanecía hincado frente a ella.

Aprovechando que su padre estaba casi de su altura, Mathew y Henry, sin necesidad de decirse media palabra, saltaron al mismo tiempo sobre su espalda intentando tumbarlo. La pequeña niña no se asustó en lo más mínimo por la actitud de sus hermanos, estaba acostumbrada a sus juegos y peleas, pero se puso de pie al instante y se apartó unos pasos protegiendo sus uñas, y mirando con un gesto desaprobador a sus hermanos. El agente moría de risa al sentir los puños de sus pequeños sobre su cuerpo, y recostado sobre el jardín les hacía creer que lo estaban derrotando.

Parker dejó caer el guante de beisbol sobre el jardín y se acercó a su hermanita diciéndole "asegúrate que papá les de su merecido a este par de enanos", a la vez que le levantaba la barbilla con una mano, mientras que con la otra le acomodaba el recién cortado flequillo guiñándole un ojo cómplice. Al pasar a la altura de donde se encontraba su padre luchando con sus hermanos le dijo, "papá, voy a ayudar a mamá con las bolsas, tú encárgate de estos dos".

Booth, todavía echado sobre el jardín, observó como el mayor de sus hijos, con casi quince años, se acercaba a su Huesos y le daba un beso en la mejilla a manera de saludo, antes de empezar a ayudarla a cargar las bolsas. No pudo evitar que sus pensamientos retrocedieran en el tiempo y recordó cómo fue que Parker empezó a llamar 'mamá' a la madre de sus hermanos…

_Él y Huesos llevaban viviendo juntos más de un año en la casa de seis habitaciones que habían adquirido en las afueras de Washington, cierto día recibió una llamada de Rebecca mientras se hallaba en su oficina, preguntándole si podía almorzar con ella para hablar sobre Parker. Durante el almuerzo ella le informó que la empresa en que trabajaba como ejecutiva del área de marketing estaba a punto de ser absorbida por una transnacional con sede en Singapur, y que a pesar de que en un primer momento temió perder su empleo, había ocurrido todo lo contrario, el nuevo gerente de marketing estaba sorprendido gratamente por los resultados de sus últimos proyectos y la propuso para una capacitación en la sede central que tomaría cuatro meses, y que se desarrollaría en Asia._

_Recordaba nítidamente la despedida en el aeropuerto, Rebecca había llorado mucho al separarse de Parker, le había prometido llamarlo cada día para conversar y escuchar con detalle todo lo que había hecho en la escuela. Rebecca había suplicado a Huesos que cuidara del pequeño, "él te tiene mucho cariño, te admira profundamente" le había dicho. Booth tenía que reconocer que su pequeño se portó como todo un hombre ese día, y aunque lloró un poco al principio, finalmente fue él mismo quien terminó consolando a su madre._

_Parker se mudó a vivir con ellos exactamente dos meses después de cumplir diez años, días después de que la pequeña Christie cumplió ocho meses, y en principio solo estaría con ellos por cuatro meses._

_Si bien desde que compraron esa casa, Parker había tenido su propia habitación, fue durante el primer fin de semana después de que empezó a vivir con ellos que por primera vez la habitación del niño cobró vida, se llenó de juguetes, ropa y útiles de escuela. Hasta entonces parecía un cuarto de huéspedes con muebles para niños, pero a partir de ese momento, quedó claro que se trataba de la habitación del hijo mayor de la familia Booth._

_En ese entonces se suponía que el padre del muchachito no sabía que en una conversación repleta de confesiones, preguntas, lágrimas y promesas, que habían sostenido Parker y Huesos, cuando ella todavía estaba embarazada de Christie y compartía con Booth su pequeño departamento, el niño le había preguntado a la madre de su futura hermanita si podía llamarla 'mamá' cuando estuvieran solos, petición que la científica había aceptado muy conmovida y que no había comentado con su pareja para mantener su palabra con el pequeño. Booth había sido testigo de la conversación pero decidió ayudarlos a mantener su secreto fingiendo que no sabía nada al respecto respetando de esa manera el pacto secreto entre sus dos personas favoritas en todo el mundo._

_Y ocurrió unos meses después, cuándo la bebé empezó a pronunciar sus primeras palabras, que durante una cena en la que Parker había estado particularmente pensativo y silencioso, de pronto preguntó en voz alta "papá, ¿te molestarías si empiezo a decirle 'mamá' a Huesos?". _

_Las palabras de su hijo lo tomaron por sorpresa, y antes que pudiera articular palabra, observó a Huesos muy calmada beber un sorbo de agua para luego acotar, "Booth, quizás deberías saber que desde antes de que naciera nuestra hija, en cada oportunidad que estamos solos, Parker me llama de esa manera, y además cuándo alguna persona me pregunta por mis hijos, porque tal parece que desde que nació Christie, propios y extraños se sienten con derecho a cuestionarme respecto a mi maternidad, siempre respondo que soy madre de un niño y madre biológica de una niña". _

_Antes de que el padre del muchachito pudiera responder, escuchó al niño argumentar, "además papá… mi hermanita ya ha comenzado a hablar y no me gustaría que por escucharme decirle Huesos a Huesos, ella vaya a empezar a llamarla así… ¿no te parece?", el hombre sonrió al comprobar que su hijo tenía la mirada desbordante de ilusión y que había juntado sus manos en señal de súplica, rogando por una aprobación que sería imposible negarle. _

_Booth no pudo evitar sentirse emocionado al escuchar las explicaciones de ambos, y acariciando una de las manos de la mujer a la que quería más que a su propia vida por encima de la mesa, agregó guiñándole un ojo a su pequeño mientras le daba una palmada cariñosa en la mejilla utilizando la mano que tenía libre, "solo tenemos que pensar bien cómo se lo vamos a decir a tu mamá"._

"_Mi mamá va a ser muy feliz por mi, porque soy muy afortunado", respondió Parker, y agregó "otros chicos solo tienen una mamá que los quiere… en cambio yo tengo dos". Y si bien, el padre del niño intentaba lucir un rostro complaciente ante las ideas que su hijo expresaba desde lo más hondo de su tierno corazón, por otro lado no podía quitarse de la mente la idea de que probablemente a Rebecca no le haría mucha gracia esta novedad._

_Parker se dio cuenta de que su padre dudaba y prosiguió "mi mamá me quiere con todo su corazón como todas las mamás del mundo quieren a sus hijos, pero yo además tengo a Huesos que me quiere…", y entonces el niño se quedó en silencio intentando aclarar sus ideas y recordar las palabras, pero prefirió pedirle ayuda a ella, "¿cómo era eso de la evolución?... Huesos, por favor se lo puedes explicar a mi papá"._

_La mujer respiró hondo y mirando en lo profundo de los ojos marrones del hombre que le había enseñado a creer en el futuro, explicó "Parker está intentando recordar una conversación que sostuvimos hace algún tiempo", y prosiguió tratando de mantener una voz pausada, alternando su mirada entre los ojos profundos y enamorados ojos del padre, y los tiernos y dulces ojos del hijo, "Parker es el único niño que me ha hecho capaz de superar millones de años de evolución, él es el único niño en el mundo al que he decidido querer como si fuera mi propio hijo porque mi corazón no me deja quererlo de otra manera". Mientras Huesos trataba de repetir con precisión la conversación que habían sostenido meses atrás, el pequeño Booth se había levantado de su silla para acercarse a Brennan y envolverla en un agradecido y amoroso abrazo._

De repente, la aguda voz de su hijita lo sacó de sus recuerdos, la pequeña prácticamente le ordenaba que le arrojara una bola para intentar batear, "papi, lánzame una curva para enseñarle a mis hermanos cómo se hace", solicitaba la niña mientras sujetaba con absoluta determinación un bate de beisbol.

El hombre sonrió orgulloso por la actitud levemente arrogante con que su hija de cinco años sujetaba el bate luciendo una postura perfecta.

Ni en sus más grandes fantasías soñó jamás que la mujer que más había amado en su vida aceptaría compartir el resto de sus años junto a él, construyendo un hogar, formando una familia, envejeciendo juntos.

Ni en sus más grandes fantasías imaginó que algún día Parker viviría con él y con Huesos, compartiendo día a día su vida en familia, siendo amado por la mujer de su vida como si se tratara de su propio hijo.

Ni en sus más grandes fantasías supuso que la mujer de la que se enamoraba cada día un poco más, lo convertiría en el orgulloso padre de la niña más linda del mundo, poseedora de la belleza e inteligencia de su madre, y que además heredaría de él todo su amor por los deportes… el destino, una vez más, había sido muy generoso con él.


	4. Chapter 4: un encuentro inesperado

Todavía por las noches, se preguntaba a sí misma cómo fue capaz de rechazarlo, cómo permitió que su autosuficiencia le impidiera darse cuenta que estaba alejándose del hombre de su vida.

Esa sensación de pesadez en sus hombros, la ligera contractura que bajaba desde su nuca hasta el medio de su espalda era la innegable señal de que esa, sería otra de las muchas noches en que no lograría dormir, en que los recuerdos la atormentarían hasta que el somnífero de turno hiciera efecto.

Después de cenar con el camarógrafo que tuvo asignado durante los últimos meses, se despidió de él rápidamente sin la habitual sobremesa en la que organizaban sus horarios para el día siguiente, le deseo mucha suerte y con un guiño bromista le dijo "espero no volvamos a vernos". Esa había sido la última cena que compartían, y si todo salía de acuerdo a sus planes, no volverían a trabajar juntos quizás nunca.

A solas en su habitación, mientras se lavaba los dientes, se preguntaba quién era la mujer que tenía en frente, en qué momento aparecieron esas arrugas en su frente y alrededor de sus ojos. Al día siguiente volaría a Washington por primera vez desde hacía más de siete años, tenía una sensación de ansiedad pero no por el vuelo sino por lo que se había propuesto hacer… estaba decidida, pero tanta emoción la había agotado física y mentalmente, "mañana despertaré de mejor ánimo" pensó.

Por ahora, solo quería darse un baño y dormir… mañana daría el primer paso por reconciliarse con su pasado. Mientras se duchaba no dejaba de cuestionarse, cuándo había dejado de ser dueña de su destino… ella que nunca se arrepentía de nada, de pronto se sentía culpable por la vida que llevaba, por la forma en que desde hacia años sus días se habían sucedido unos a otros sin que ella se percatara.

Como corresponsal en zonas en conflicto, su vida no había sido ni remotamente tranquila, tenía un trabajo que la absorbía totalmente, siempre disfrutó poniendo en aprietos a los que abusaban del poder con sus preguntas directas y críticas. Tampoco podía negar que aunque había salido con otros hombres e incluso había compartido su vida con algunos de ellos, con ninguno había logrado una relación como la que tuvo con él.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Papá, explícame para qué necesitabas la ayuda de Jack con tanta urgencia" reclamó la mujer de hermosos hoyuelos en las mejillas, sonriendo nerviosamente en videoconferencia con su padre.

"No entiendo tu preocupación cielo, mañana volaremos los dos a Washington y podrás comprobar que mi hijo político está en perfectas condiciones", respondió con un ligero tono burlón el padre de la artista mientras acomodaba su barba pelirroja.

Ella sabía muy bien de lo que su padre era capaz, "así… y entonces porqué no me lo dice él mismo" agregó dirigiendo a su padre una mirada acusadora.

El hombre mayor sonrió y a manera de despedida agregó "hasta mañana cariño, nuestro vuelo llega a las 11.30 am, dale besos a mis nietos.. te quiero", luego cortó la conexión.

La mujer que en cuánto pudo cambió el nombre que le dieron al nacer, suspiró con resignación, no había nada que pudiera hacer esa noche, tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente para saber realmente qué había ocurrido con el padre de sus hijos durante esos casi siete días en Texas.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

De camino al aeropuerto, el tráfico provocó que su taxi se detuviera frente a una cafetería muy similar a aquella en la que en otro tiempo, en otra ciudad, compartió desayunos y almuerzos con ellos. Su mente se llenó de recuerdos nuevamente, imágenes de un pasado feliz en que habían reído, charlado y disfrutado de su mutua compañía; y de pronto recordó la última vez que estuvo en ese lugar…

"_Hola Temperance, ¿cómo está Seeley?¿lo has visto?" habían sido sus primeras palabras, escaparon de sus labios casi sin pensar y se arrepintió de ellas tan pronto observó como la mirada de la mujer que acababa de llegar y permanecía de pie frente a ella, perdía su brillo, esos enormes ojos usualmente azules se tornaron grises y sin poder evitarlo se sintió terriblemente culpable._

"_Discúlpame Hannah pero no he venido para hablar de Booth" fue la cortante respuesta de su interlocutora, y entonces sintió claramente como su tristeza se hacía más profunda, podía jurar que la mejor amiga del hombre que amaba la atravesaba con su gélida mirada, y sin dejarla explicarse añadió, "estoy aquí para pedirte que no vuelvas a acercarte a él nunca más". _

_Sintió claramente como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, "Temperance, realmente lamento mucho todo lo que…", empezó a decir y estuvo a punto de colocar su mano sobre el antebrazo de la mujer a la que durante los últimos meses había aprendido a apreciar como a una buena amiga, pero su frialdad y desprecio le impidieron hacer ningún movimiento. Estaba sumamente arrepentida por todo el dolor que había provocado, se sentía muy confundida y triste como nunca antes se sintió en la vida, en un instante lo había perdido a él y ahora le quedaba claro que su amistad con Temperance había dejado de existir._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El mejor agente del FBI llevaba más de diez minutos intentando convencer a sus pequeños de sacarse los pijamas, pero había sido imposible, esos diablillos estaban llenos de energía y se encontraban enfrascados en un vano intento por convencerlo de jugar un rato antes de alistarse.

"¡Papi, tía Angela está al teléfono!", escuchó la voz de su pequeña hija que entraba a la habitación de sus hermanos sosteniendo el inalámbrico en una de sus pequeñas manos, en la otra, un bolso de tipo morral idéntico al preferido de su madre pero en una versión más pequeña.

Frente al espectáculo de los gemelos haciendo alboroto, saltando y correteando por toda la habitación, la pequeña retrocedió y se quedó en el marco de la puerta, moviendo la cabeza hacia ambos lados en un gesto que indicaba su desaprobación, alargó su pequeño bracito alcanzándole el teléfono a su padre diciendo "toma papi", y luego dirigiéndose a sus hermanos agregó "mamá dice que si no empiezan a vestirse ya, no podrán ponerse los trajes de superhéroe y además no habrá clase de natación esta tarde".

El padre de los niños sonrió al comprobar el indiscutible parecido entre el tono de voz de su pequeña hija y el de su amada Huesos. Sin dejar de sonreír contestó al teléfono, "hola Angela, ¿te sientes mejor hoy?", preguntó a manera de saludo a la mujer en la línea.

"Hola Booth, gracias… ya estoy mejor, aunque preocupada por averiguar con qué sorpresa regresará Jack esta vez" explicó la artista con voz nerviosa, "¿te parece si nos encontramos allá en una hora?" añadió recuperando su habitual aplomo.

"Perfecto, entonces en una hora en el restaurante de siempre, el que tiene comida vegetariana en su carta y la zona de juegos para los chicos" contestó el ex francotirador sonriendo al observar como sus pequeños habían comenzado a quitarse los pijamas… y mientras cortaba la llamada sentenció, "recuerden las reglas muchachos, sin máscaras".

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Durante todo el vuelo intentó bloquear los recuerdos de los meses que vivió en Washington, por momentos tenía la sensación de que esa había sido la vida de otra persona, que todos esos recuerdos no eran suyos, pero era imposible negar su pasado… además su memoria se encargó durante esas interminables horas de llenarle la mente de imágenes de su vida junto a él, de su sonrisa… esa sonrisa frente a la que había caído rendida desde la primera vez que se vieron a los ojos, cuando él salvó su vida en un pueblo perdido en Afganistán hacía más de siete años.

El avión en que regresaba a Washington después de tantos años acababa de aterrizar, eran las once de la mañana hora local, pero para ella era casi medianoche. Aunque valgan verdades, si solo pensaba en su comodidad, el viaje había resultado fantástico, el asiento próximo al suyo estuvo vacío durante todo el vuelo así que no tuvo que soportar los intentos de conversación de un completo extraño y pudo acomodarse mejor, sin embargo, se sentía agotada, abrumada, solo quería recoger su maleta, llegar a su hotel, descansar y esperar que fuera lunes para buscarlo, sonrió ilusionada al imaginar cómo sería reencontrarse con él después de tantos años.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Michael y Christine estaban en lo más alto del laberinto infantil y desde esa altura fueron los primero en divisar al abuelo Gibbons con su inconfundible barba, la que tanto les gustaba tocar y esas manos en las que siempre lucía algún anillo enorme… "allí está tu abuelo" gritó Christine, casi en simultáneo con el mayor de los niños Hodgings que con su voz ronquita agregaba "y mi papá también".

Los trillizos estaban muy divertidos jugando en la piscina de pelotas, mientras los gemelos acalorados bajaban de la cama elástica y se acercaban a la mesa en la que estaban los adultos, "mami, agua por favor" dijeron al mismo tiempo con voz cantarina. Brennan sirvió rápidamente dos vasos con agua, tomó uno de ellos y lo acercó a los labios de Mathew ayudándolo a beber de él; mientras Booth hacia lo mismo con Henry.

El padre de ese par de saludables criaturas, exclamó con tono conciliador "hey chicos, despacio… no es una competencia". Pero era inútil, desde el día que nacieron, ese dúo rivalizaba por todo, y a veces la única forma de lograr que hicieran lo debido era convirtiendo las actividades en competencias; de esa manera, conseguían con mayor facilidad que terminaran sus alimentos, ayudaran a ordenar sus juguetes, se lavaran los dientes… además era natural que aunque en un momento podían estar enfrentándose por ser quien daba más besos a mamá, al segundo siguiente se convertían en un sólido equipo intentando vencer a su hermano mayor en una pulseada.

De pronto, Michael pasó corriendo junto a la mesa en que estaban su madre y los tíos Booth, y aunque escuchó la voz de su mamá intentando detenerlo, mantuvo su paso con dirección a su padre. Christine se detuvo junto a su madre y recostándose en ella dijo muy entusiasmada, apuntando con su mano derecha la zona a la que había corrido Michael, "hemos visto al abuelo Gibbons y al tío Jack, están por allá… ¿puedo ir?"

La mujer de ciencia, acarició suavemente el rostro de su hija, y cuando comprobó que Jack se encontraba a menos de 50 metros de distancia, con una sonrisa le dijo "está bien anda, yo te veo desde aquí", sin decir palabras la niña besó rápidamente a su madre y salió corriendo. Brennan miró a los ojos al padre de sus hijos, al hombre que hacía muchos años le había enseñado que el amor no se trataba de reacciones químicas y físicas, sino de sentimientos, compromiso y confianza en un futuro; y sin necesidad de decir nada, ese hombre comprendió el mensaje, se puso de pie y no perdió de vista a su niña.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Arrastrando su única maleta y con el bolso de viaje colgando del hombro izquierdo, la intrépida reportera caminaba rumbo a la zona de alquiler de autos sumergida en sus cavilaciones. Si recordaba bien, junto al local de alquiler había un simpático restaurante dónde podría desayunar algo ligero, antes de ir a su hotel.

De repente se detuvo en medio del corredor tratando de ubicar el local que buscaba y fue entonces cuando una pequeña niña tropezó con ella, el impacto fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para provocar que la nena cayera al piso, perdiendo una de sus sandalias al caer.

Los tres adultos observaron impotentes como Christine chocaba contra una mujer de baja estatura y larga cabellera rubia, en una fracción de segundo Booth ya estaba caminando velozmente hacia donde había caído su hija. Aunque aquella desconocida estaba ayudando a Christine a ponerse de pie y le estaba colocando la sandalia mientras le acariciaba la rodilla magullada, él quería asegurarse de que su hija estaba bien.

La mujer terminó de abrochar la sandalia de la pequeña y recién entonces la miró con detenimiento mientras le acomodaba uno de los tirantes del hermoso vestido rojo que llevaba puesto, se trataba de una nena muy linda, con el cabello castaño recogido en un par de trenzas y un flequillo que le llegaba hasta las cejas, además tenía enormes ojos azules… sin poder evitarlo los ojos se le humedecieron, ese color de ojos eran casi exactos a los de Temperance, la mujer a la que consideró una gran amiga en otro tiempo.

En cuanto la nena vio a su padre de pie junto a la mujer que la ayudaba a ponerse la sandalia, reclamó "papi me caí", con la boquita haciendo un puchero con el que consiguió hacer sonreír a su padre instantáneamente.

Recién en ese momento la blonda mujer se incorporó y dirigiéndose al padre de la niña empezó a excusarse "mil disculpas… venía distraída… y no la vi…", sus últimas palabras fueron casi inaudibles. No podía dar crédito a sus ojos, no podía ser cierto lo que ocurría.

Al reconocer quién era esa mujer, Booth sintió una punzada en el estómago ocasionada por el recuerdo del dolor del rechazo, pero casi inmediatamente al sentir como una de las pequeñas manos de su niña se deslizaba hasta sujetarse firmemente de la mano que él tenía libre, el dolor dio paso a una sensación de profunda felicidad y agradecimiento con la vida, y con los extraños caminos que lo habían conducido a su vida actual, a la familia que él y Huesos habían formado juntos, confiando en la promesa de permanecer juntos por los próximos 30, 40 o 50 años.

Acariciando con ternura la cabeza de su niña el agente saludó en un tono cordial "hola Hannah", y sin darle oportunidad de responder al saludo agregó "está futura campeona olímpica con la que tropezaste es Christine, este hombrecito araña es Henry", y señalando con un gesto hacia la mesa en que aguardaban Angela y Huesos añadió "y aquel pequeño vestido de superhéroe es Mathew".

De pie junto a la mesa que Booth había señalado, Brennan y Angela les daban la bienvenida a Hodgings y al abuelo Gibbons que acababan de acercarse a ellas. Ambas mujeres habían reconocido a Hannah en el mismo instante en que Christine tropezó con ella.

La artista recordó claramente los celos que sintió por la amistad que surgió entre la mujer a quien quería como a una hermana y esa reportera, aunque era consciente que probablemente su antipatía por la rubia fue ocasionada por la sobrecarga de hormonas ocasionada por la gestación de su primogénito.

La científica colocó una de sus manos sobre su abultado vientre y al cruzar su mirada con Hannah, en un instante hizo un análisis racional de todo lo ocurrido a raíz de su rechazo a la proposición de matrimonio de Booth, enumeró las maravillosas consecuencias que se habían sucedido unas tras otras después de que esa mujer desapareció de sus vidas, y con una extraña sensación de agradecimiento le dedicó una sonrisa serena.

No fue necesario que Seeley le explicara quienes eran esos niños, la nena era el vivo retrato de Temperance y ese par de gemelos eran idénticos a él, salvo por la cabellera rubia alborotada… "y, ¿Parker?" la pregunta escapó de sus labios, recordaba al niño que conoció hace años y que hasta ese momento suponía el único hijo del hombre que tenía en frente.

"Se quedó en casa estudiando, en un rato pasaremos por él" respondió sorprendido porque en medio de lo incómodo de la situación, Hannah sentía curiosidad por saber qué había sido de Parker.

Frente a la hermosa familia que tenía ante sus ojos, y la felicidad que descubría en el rostro de Seeley, sintió como el peso de la culpabilidad que la agobiaba desde hacia años desaparecía. Aunque tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, una enorme y sincera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, comprobaba que después de su partida, Seeley y Temperance habían construido una hermosa vida juntos. Con ternura, acarició con ambas manos las mejillas de la niña, sujetando por un momento su rostro para capturar su inocente mirada y fijarla en sus recuerdos, suavemente le dio un beso en la frente y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos le dijo "dale este beso a tu mamá de mi parte, dile que Hannah la recuerda con mucho cariño".

Sin decir más se dio la vuelta y se alejó, dejando esa puerta de su pasado definitivamente cerrada, apuró el paso, tenía que tomar el próximo vuelo de regreso a su propia vida.


	5. Chapter 5: con todos en la cama

El día había transcurrido sin mayores complicaciones, al no tener ningún caso pendiente, Brennan pudo pasarse toda la mañana y parte de la tarde evaluando los restos hallados en una pirámide ceremonial de la cultura Mochica en el norte del Perú y que habían sido enviados al Jeffersonian como parte de un programa de apoyo a las investigaciones interculturales. Por su parte, Booth tuvo tiempo suficiente para ponerse al día con toneladas de papeleo correspondiente a los informes finales de su último caso, solo interrumpió sus labores oficiales para salir a almorzar con la mujer que lo convertiría en padre por quinta vez, en aproximadamente veinte semanas.

A últimas horas de la tarde, la científica participó como expositora en una conferencia sobre los alcances de la antropología forense en el desarrollo de la criminología, que se dictó en la Universidad de Washington. El agente asistió a la conferencia y permaneció aparentemente muy atento durante la disertación de la especialista, sin embargo, la verdad era otra… Booth dejó de escuchar las palabras que salían de los labios de su amada Huesos, prácticamente en el mismo instante en que empezó a hablar, para concentrarse únicamente en observar hasta el más mínimo detalle de la mujer con la que compartía sus días y sus noches desde hacía casi siete años, disfrutando por milésima vez de cada gesto, cada modulación de su voz; sabiéndose el único, en esa sala, capaz de comprender el significado de cada una de las miradas de esos hermosos ojos azules.

Desde que se enteró que iba a ser padre nuevamente, procuraba permanecer junto a ella todo el tiempo posible, si fuera por él, con gusto y sin dudarlo mudaría su oficina al Jeffersonian.

Al terminar la conferencia, el mejor agente del FBI esperó pacientemente a que ella atendiera a todos los estudiantes que se acercaban para hacerle preguntas adicionales o para solicitarle que les firmara alguno de sus libros, en su mayoría los jóvenes estaban más interesados en su éxito como escritora que en sus investigaciones antropológicas. Cuando no hubo más preguntas, el agente se acercó a su compañera que se apuraba en acomodar sus materiales en el interior de su maletín, y sin mediar palabras la abrazó desde atrás, una mano colocada suavemente sobre el vientre que ya empezaba a dar señales de la nueva vida que crecía en su interior y la otra pretendiendo ayudarla a guardar sus cosas, mientras besaba su cabello discretamente para no montar un espectáculo en un lugar tan académico.

La mujer de ciencia sonrío ante el gesto de su pareja, nunca se acostumbraría a las demostraciones públicas de afecto, pero después de tantos años había aprendido a dejarse llevar y disfrutar del momento… decidió hacer un pequeño esfuerzo por comportarse menos racional y actuar con el corazón, se giró y respondió al abrazo de su pareja con un suave beso en los labios.

Al llegar a casa eran ya casi las 8 de la noche, después de estacionar el auto en el garaje, encontraron a Parker en la terraza del pórtico de entrada conversando con un par de compañeros de escuela con los que había estudiado toda la tarde, "hola papá, hola mamá!" fue el alegre saludo del jovencito, los otros muchachos imitaron el saludo replicando en coro "hola señor Booth, hola señora Booth!".

Antes de ingresar a la casa, Parker se acercó a ellos para darles, como todos los días, en un par de minutos, un resumen de todo lo acontecido durante la tarde; lo último que les comentó, antes de volver con sus amigos, fue que los gemelos ya estaban durmiendo, y que Christine estaba con el abuelo Max en la sala de música. Bastó un breve cruce de miradas para que los orgullosos padres se dividieran las tareas sin necesidad de utilizar palabras; Booth subió al segundo piso para asegurarse de que los pequeños estuvieran realmente dormidos, mientras que Brennan se dirigió a la sala de música para avisarle a su padre que ya habían llegado y anunciarle a su hijita que ya era hora de ir a la cama.

Los gemelos ya estaban dormidos, Henry con los pijamas puestos, abrazando su conejo de peluche… Booth no pudo evitar soltar una suave carcajada al recordar, por milésima vez, que las estadísticas relacionadas con los ataques mortales de osos en Norteamérica eran el motivo por el cual ninguno de sus hijos tendría jamás un oso de peluche, su adorada Huesos los había prohibido desde antes que naciera Christine… al acercarse a la cama de Mathew, no se sorprendió en lo absoluto al comprobar que una vez más, el menor de sus hijos se había quedado dormido vistiendo un traje de superhéroe, con una sonrisa resignada, destapó al pequeño y empezó a desvestirlo para ponerle los pijamas.

Al acercarse a la habitación en la que su padre entretenía a su hija de seis años, la mejor antropóloga del mundo escuchó que ambos cantaban en coro una de las viejas canciones que ella misma había aprendido de su padre siendo niña, la misma canción que hacia unos años, ella y Booth habían cantado a dúo mientras compartían una divertida cena al final de uno de sus casos… por un momento, detuvo su andar y manteniendo los ojos cerrados recordó su propia infancia, reencontrándose con uno de esos hermosos recuerdos que había ido recuperando, poco a poco, desde el día en que Booth empezó a formar parte de su vida.

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Pasada la medianoche, Booth despertó al escuchar que Huesos murmuraba entre sueños, por un momento le preocupó que pudiera tratarse de alguna pesadilla, algún recuerdo del pasado que la agobiaba durante su descanso, pero por más que se esforzaba no lograba entender lo que ella decía… resultaba muy difícil entender las palabras que brotaban de sus labios pues la mujer a la que amaba más que a su propia vida estaba acurrucada junto a él, con la cara oculta sobre su hombro izquierdo, la barriga crecida en una clara manifestación de sus casi veinte semanas de embarazo apoyada en su costado y con una de las manos fuertemente sujeta a la pechera de su camiseta. Intentó arrimarse un poco hacia la derecha, para así conseguir ver el rostro de su mujer, y fue entonces que estuvo a punto de caer de la cama, por un segundo, temió dar contra el piso arrastrando en su caída a la madre de sus hijos.

Cuando recuperó el equilibrio, se percató de que estaba al borde de la cama, en el filo de la enorme cama que habían comprado para ellos semanas antes del nacimiento de su primera hija, en un gesto involuntario se llevó la mano izquierda a la cabeza rascándose la nuca nerviosamente, mientras entornaba los ojos… una vez más se despertaba para descubrirse arrimado en el borde de su propia cama, con Huesos muy junto a él, ocupando entre ambos la mitad de la cama; mientras que la otra mitad del espacio estaba ocupado por sus tres pequeños hijos… no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, en más de una oportunidad había tratado de razonar con la madre de sus pequeños respecto a ello, pero era inútil, todavía recordaba que la primera vez que conversaron al respecto fue por Parker…

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_La noche de ese sábado se había quedado trabajando hasta tarde en las oficinas centrales del FBI, esperando a que Caroline consiguiera la orden de un juez para poder revisar el sótano de una pareja sospechosa del asesinato de un inmigrante. Por aquella esa época, él y Huesos vivían repartiendo su tiempo entre su departamento y el de ella, Christine todavía no había nacido y Parker se quedaba con ellos algunos fines de semana._

_Al llegar a su departamento eran pasadas las once de la noche y todo estaba en silencio, con cuidado guardó su arma en la caja de seguridad que se hallaba escondida en el librero, a un lado del recibidor, ingresó a la cocina y se encontró con un plato de tallarines con salsa blanca servido y listo para calentar en el microondas; aunque moría de hambre primero quiso cerciorarse de que sus dos personas favoritas en el mundo estuvieran descansando._

_Procurando no hacer ruido se dirigió a su dormitorio, y fue enorme su sorpresa al encontrar a la madre de su futura hija sentada en su lado de la cama, con la espalda apoyada en la cabecera, tan concentrada en la lectura de un libro sobre la crianza de los niños en las sociedades de la costa del Asia-Pacífico que parecía no se había percatado que él la observaba desde la puerta. Junto a ella, totalmente dormido estaba Parker, con la cabeza apoyada sobre su costado izquierdo y una de sus pequeñas manos colocada sobre la parte alta del vientre en que crecía su futura hermanita, en un gesto protector que lo pintaba de cuerpo entero como el futuro macho alpha en que indiscutiblemente se convertiría en los próximos años._

_El ex francotirador hizo evidente su presencia aproximándose a su pareja hasta que sus rostros quedaron frente a frente, distanciados apenas por unos pocos centímetros, entonces se besaron tiernamente en los labios, y al separarse, él le dirigió una mirada cargada de reproche, y antes que ella pudiera decir nada, con una sonrisa que suavizaba cualquier regaño le indicó "no debes permitir que Parker se quedé a dormir en nuestra cama", la mujer de ciencia lo miró a los ojos con genuina inocencia y apretó los labios ligeramente en un gesto de disconformidad que él conocía muy bien._

_El hombre dio un par de pasos alejándose de la cama y empezó a quitarse el traje, "él ya es un niño grande y sabe que esto no está bien", agregó mientras ingresaba al baño del dormitorio, intentando convencerse a sí mismo que con esa última frase la discusión quedaba zanjada... pero en su interior, sabía muy bien que los labios juntos en una fina línea y el suave ceño fruncido que observó en su pareja justo antes de terminar de desvestirse, solo podían ser una señal de que ella estaba escogiendo las palabras con que arremetería en contra de su argumento._

_La mujer que pronto se convertiría en madre de una preciosa niña, cerró el libro que estaba leyendo hasta hacía un par de minutos, en el silencio de la noche escuchó el agua correr en el lavatorio, así que empleando un tono de voz lo suficientemente alto como para que él pudiera escuchar con claridad desde el interior del baño, le respondió, "se que la mayoría de padres prohíben a sus hijos dormir con ellos porque su presencia les impide tener relaciones sexuales satisfactorias, pero…", antes que pudiera terminar con su explicación el padre del pequeño niño, había salido del baño como un rayo y de un salto ya estaba inclinado sobre su pareja colocando un par de dedos sobre los labios de ella y suplicándole con la mirada que no dijera nada más._

"_Huesos, te suplico que no uses la palabra s-e-x-o delante de Parker", le rogó casi en un susurro, alternando su mirada entre los profundos ojos azules de su mujer y el rostro relajado de su pequeño hijo que seguía durmiendo ajeno a la discusión que había provocado; con suavidad, retiró los dedos que había colocado sobre los labios de ella, incorporándose para ponerse una de las camisetas que utilizaba para dormir, mientras estaba en ello imploraba a todos los santos porque la discusión quedará allí._

_Ella permaneció en silencio por unos segundos y luego empezó a hablar nuevamente "como te decía, si lo que temes es que nuestras actividades de apareamiento se vean afectadas por…", sin poder dar crédito a lo que escuchaba Booth se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y exclamó entre dientes "¡por el amor de Dios! Huesos, puedes dejar de hablar de s-e-x-o frente a mi hijo de diez años", saliendo del dormitorio con dirección a la cocina._

_Recién entonces la antropóloga comprendió lo que el padre de su hija había intentado decirle desde el principio, se levantó de la cama y con una tímida sonrisa, fue tras él hasta la cocina, se sentó junto a él en la barra que utilizaban como comedor de diario y le pidió disculpas en un tono de voz que sabía muy bien Booth no podría resistir, "ya comprendo… no te refieres a que evite la palabra, sino a que no hable de ese tema delante de Parker, ya entiendo". _

"_Gracias Huesos" dijo el agente aceptando sus disculpas y regalándole su sonrisa más enorme, sin darle oportunidad de replicar, bajó la mirada concentrándose en devorar el plato de tallarines que tenía frente a él, y para evitar más discusiones dedicó los siguientes minutos a comentar sobre la infructuosa búsqueda de pruebas en el sótano de los principales sospechosos del asesinato que habían empezado a investigar esa tarde._

_Cuando le faltaba tan solo un bocado para terminar con su cena, levantó la mirada y reconoció en los añiles ojos de la mujer de su vida, una expresión que le indicaba que ella estaba decidiendo la mejor manera de decirle algo importante, sin agregar media palabra le sonrió animándola a decir aquello que la tenía preocupada, y fue entonces que ella se animó a romper el silencio señalando, "Booth, solo quiero asegurarte que el hecho de que Parker duerma con nosotros alguna noche, no afectará la frecuencia con la que hacemos el amor"._

_No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, su Huesos, había utilizado la expresión **hacer el amor**, y eso lo llenaba de alegría, lo convertía en el hombre más feliz del mundo y le producía un deseo increíble de hacerse uno con ella, de demostrarle una vez más cuánto la amaba… sin poder evitarlo sintió como la zona inferior de su cuerpo cobraba vida propia… sin embargo, también era consciente de que en esa discusión, como en muchos otros aspectos de su vida en pareja, este sería uno de esos puntos en los que probablemente nunca se pondrían de acuerdo y en el que no habría manera de que él saliera victorioso. _

_Con una mirada resignada y el rostro ruborizado por su inminente estado de excitación, se giró sobre su asiento hasta quedar cara a cara con la mujer que había aceptado formar una familia con él, y apoyando su frente sobre la de ella, se rindió con un susurro "tú ganas". Sin separarse de ella, tomó sus suaves y tibias manos entre las suyas, las besó tiernamente y luego la envolvió en un apasionado abrazo al mismo tiempo que besaba su cabello con suavidad, agregando con su voz más seductora "pero ahora mismo voy a llevar a Parker a su cama, y tú me demostrarás que lo que acabas de decir es cierto"._

_La futura madre le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa y se aproximó más a él, amoldando su perfectamente estructurado cuerpo al suyo, recorriendo los músculos de su espalda con sus delicadas manos de manera en extremo insinuante, y escogió ese momento tan íntimo para pronunciar las últimas palabras en esa discusión "así lo haré siempre"._

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

El padre de todos los niños durmiendo en esa cama, se incorporó con cuidado para no despertar a su pareja, no pudo contener una suave risa al observar a la pequeña Christine recostada en el extremo opuesto de la cama, así dormida era aún más parecida a su madre; los gemelos dormían apretujados, prácticamente uno sobre el otro, echados en el pequeño espacio que quedaba para ellos entre su hermana y su madre.

Eso era algo que él tenía que reconocer, si bien Huesos no tenía ningún problema en consentir a sus pequeños permitiéndoles dormir con ellos cada vez que durante la noche se pasaban a su cama, nunca les permitía acomodarse entre ellos… y los niños lo habían asimilado claramente, mamá y papá siempre debían estar juntos, por lo que ellos se iban echando uno al lado del otro junto a mamá.

Booth se puso de pie lentamente y, tal como lo había hecho en muchas oportunidades antes de esa noche, uno a uno, fue devolviendo a cada uno de sus hijos a su propia cama. Con cuidado, los fue cargando y acunándolos para que no se despertaran los llevó a sus habitaciones, metiéndolos en sus camas y arropándolos para que se sintieran agradablemente abrigados.

Al regresar a su dormitorio después de dejar al último de sus retoños en su respectiva habitación, observó el rostro de su mujer y comprobó que lucía sereno, en la penumbra pudo distinguir una ligera sonrisa en esos labios sonrosados que tanto le gustaba besar. El agente se quedó quieto escuchando atentamente lo que su mujer decía entre sueños, y entonces descubrió que ella estaba haciendo realidad una de sus fantasías, en voz muy queda su Huesos le estaba suplicando por un trozo de pie.


End file.
